


Comfort

by blairwaldorf



Series: You Are My Light [1]
Category: Frary - Fandom, Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, a hurtful fic abt their kids that a reaL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairwaldorf/pseuds/blairwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically francis is //NOT// dead and mary never miscarried :-))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

The sun's rays dispersed through the curtains, cascading brilliantly. The subtle sound of a child's laughter soothed Mary's pains. The pains would come abruptly and sharply, like sinking quicksand in her stomach, but gentle familiar sounds could easily pacify her discomfort. A sleepy Francis slouched out of their bed to make Mary's favorite tea which would also help appease her pains and discomfort. Despite the sickness, the swellings and the pain, Mary had never been happier or content.

"Our very own family?" She said smirking, as Francis approached her with a tea cup decorated with yellow roses.

"Does it scare you?" He teased, as he rejoined her in their bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not scared!" She remarked, playing with his messy golden curls. Francis let out a playful scoff and kissed her.

"I know that _**my**_ beautiful wife isn't scared of anything or anyone... Even a baby!" He said, a radiant grin was plastered on his face. Mary had never seen him happier than at this very moment. Mary lay her head on his chest, and listened to his heart beating. A sharp tap was sounded on their door, as a guard shyly walked in.

"I'm sorry you're highness, the Queen Mo-"

"There's no need to announce me, I'm his mother you fool!" Catherine teased, as she pushed between the two guards and giddily hopped into the King and Queen's chambers and sat beside them on their bed. The guard bowed and slouched out of the chambers, and shut the doors giving out a sonorous sound.

"Cath-" Mary questioned. He head peaking out of the curtains showering the bed.

"Ah, Mary! How is my future grandson faring?" She smiled, Catherine had made numerous privacy-invading visits to Francis and Mary's chambers, and by now the King and Queen had made their peace with it, after all her intentions were of a good heart. 

"Thank you for yet another inappropriate visit, Mother, the baby is doing fine, and I think it's best that you leave?" He said, with a subtle smile and an eyebrow raised at Mary. Catherine furrowed her eyebrows and left. Muttering inaudible words as she exited. Francis slouched back down to their bed and peered at Mary, who's cheeks were suspiciously red.

"You were awfully quiet?" Francis joked, as he laced his fingers around Mary's warm chin and stroked her hair. Mary slowly rose and bit her lips. Her cheeks getting redder and redder.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She said, inching closer towards him, her dimples were lighting up her face "I think it's a girl" Her eyes wide open, awaiting a reaction.

"Can  _ **I**_ tell you a secret?" Francis teased, as he gently pulled Mary towards him, "I knew it would be a girl when you first told me, but don't tell my mother!" He chuckled as he kissed Mary and held her tight. Mary's eyes fluttered, as she shyly looked down, she knew that even though Francis was supportive the rest of her subjects and Catherine especially would be disappointed that she wouldn't be giving birth to a son. A small sigh escaped her lips. Francis stroked her cheek and kissed her.

"No matter what, Mary, you are my light, and whatever happens I will be at your side, always." He said, kissing her cheek and giving her a warm hug. Mary felt safe, this was her home, not the castle but in Francis' arms with their child. And in that moment she felt sure  of everything, like all the anxiety in the world just evaporated and it was just the three of them.  _Together._


End file.
